Dwa Światy
jest crossoverem BIONICLE i Hero Factory. Autor *Zapomniany Makuta 15:32, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Część 1 Otrzymaliśmy wezwanie od jednej z planet niedaleko Planety Snów dotyczące złoczyńcy o imieniu Traitor. Oprócz Hannah'y Gray zabrałem ze sobą towarzysza z dawnych lat, Utiera Undera, dawnego członka mojej drużyny, teraz jednego z elitarnych Bohaterów. Wytropienie przestępcy było wręcz proste. Zbyt proste. - Uwaga! - ostrzegł Charlie Jar przed zbliżającym się z niewiarygodną prędkością złoczyńcą. Traitor próbował ogłuszyć Charlie'ego swoim wibromieczem, jednak bezskutecznie. Bohater robił zręczne uniki, jednak nie atakował. Traitor dopiero teraz coś zauważył - nigdzie nie było pozostałej dwójki Bohaterów. W tym samym momencie poczuł eksplozję, która wbiła go w podłożę. To Hannah Gray rzuciła swoimi sztyletami w jego plecak odrzutowy, niszcząc go. Gdy próbował się podnieść, Bohaterowie założyli mu kajdanki i zaprowadzili do swojego statku. W środku czekał na nich Utier Under gotowy do lotu. Statek zaczął się unosić. - Co robisz tak daleko od Vendeeni? Czy ten wasz cały Związek już się rozpadł? - zapytał pół żartem, pół serio Charlie. - Nie żartuj z nas, Bohaterze. - odpowiedział mu Traitor. Charlie nie zadawał już więcej pytań, ponieważ wiedział, że nie uzyska od Traitora żadnych odpowiedzi. Wyszedł z części statku, w której był przetrzymywany złoczyńca. Po zamknięciu drzwi zauważył opierającą się o ścianę Hannah'ę. - Skąd znasz tego złoczyńcę? - zapytała. - Opowiedział mi o nim i o organizacji, do której należy, nasz stary przyjaciel, Charles Oxford. Jest członkiem drużyny, która stacjonuje w miejscu działalności tejże organizacji.- odpowiedział. - W takim razie, dlaczego to nie ich wysłali na tą misję? - Cała Drużyna Jota 4 znajduje się obecnie na planecie Vespidian, na której zwykle stacjonują. Obecnie mają pewne problemy ze Związkiem Galaktycznych Piratów i Bandytów Erysteosa, czyli organizacji, do której należy nasz więzień oraz Mammal, z którym już dwukrotnie się zmierzyliśmy - w Twierdzy Storm i w dżungli na Planecie Snów. - Czekaj, czekaj... Mammal też do nich należy? Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że spotkaliśmy go już dwa razy? - Trudno powiedzieć. Członkowie Związku są bardzo skuteczni. Nie dziwne więc, że złoczyńcy tacy jak Storm czy Poison ich wynajmują. Jednak nic nie tłumaczy, dlaczego wynajęli akurat Mammala, zwłaszcza, iż jest to dopiero młodzik. - A właśnie, zauważyłeś, że w ostatnim czasie Storm i jej organizacja nie wykazują żadnej aktywności. Tak samo Poison. - Być może przestraszyli się mnie! Ha ha ha! - zażartował Charlie. - Tak, na pewno... - rzekła z ironią w głosie Hannah. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Nagle rozległ się głos Utiera: - Chodźcie tu szybko! Musicie coś zobaczyć! Charlie i Hannah weszli do kabiny piloty. Ich oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Przed nimi znajdował się ogromny portal. Energia, która go tworzyła pochodziła z Planety Snów, znajdującej się poniżej portalu i połączonej z nim wiązką świetlistej energii. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że portal coraz wsysał wszystko wokół, w tym statek Bohaterów. - Zawracaj! - krzyknął Charlie. - Nie mogę! - odpowiedział Utier. - Siła portalu jest zbyt wielka. Wessie nas! Utier miał rację. W przeciągu kilkunastu sekund statek Bohaterów został wessany do portalu. Po tym wszystkim, portal zamknął się. Część 2 Cóż... Choć nasza misja powiodła się i złapaliśmy Traitora, to pojawiły się trudności. Ogromny portal nad Planetą Snów wessał nas, a następnie zamknął się. Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak próba powrotu do Fabryki Bohaterów. Tylko... gdzie my jesteśmy?! Oszołomieni przez energię portalu Bohaterowie wstali i wyjrzeli przez okna statku. - Hmm... Byliśmy w kosmosie i nadal w nim jesteśmy. - powiedział Utier. - Więc portal chyba niczemu nie służył. - Nie... - rzekł Charlie. - Przyjrzyj się. Planeta, w stronę której lecimy, nie wygląda jak Planeta Snów. Wszystko wokół niej również nie jest mi znajome. Ten portal... on... on musiał... musiał być... - No wyksztuś to z siebie! - krzyknęła Hannah. - Musiał być bramą do innej galaktyki! - Ale jak to?! - zapytała zdziwiona Hannah. Charlie nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Energia portalu miała zły wpływ nie tylko na nich, ale również na ich statek. W tym momencie statek Bohaterów leciał, a właściwie spadał, w dół, by zderzyć się z nieznaną planetą. - Rozbijemy się! - wrzasnęła Hannah. Statek przebił się przez chmury i uderzył w powierzchnię. Bohaterowie padli nieprzytomni. Traitor wykorzystał sytuację i zaczął przeszukiwać zgliszcza statku. Nie wziął jednak niczego z wyjątkiem małego przedmiotu i uciekł. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Bohaterowie otrząsnęli się. - I co teraz? - zapytał Utier patrząc na pozostałości po statku. - Bez statku nie wrócimy do Fabryki. Charlie stanął zamyślony. - Chyba mamy jeszcze jeden problem. - rzekła Hannah. - Traitor zniknął. - Świetnie. - powiedział Utier. - Co teraz zrobimy? - Możemy zrobić teraz już tylko jedno. - odpowiedział Charlie. - Musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie jesteśmy. Później wystarczy znaleźć jakiś statek. - I tyle?! - zdziwił się Utier. - A Traitor? - On też się stąd nie ruszy bez statku. Ale skupmy się na tym, co teraz najważniejsze. Kiedy spadaliśmy, widziałem wioskę. Musimy się do niej dostać. - Skoro widziałeś tą wioskę z kosmosu, to czy nie uważasz, że równie dobrze może ona być od nas bardzo oddalona? - zapytała Hannah. - To jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić. Bohaterowie ruszyli w kierunku wioski. Zza skały za ich plecami obserwował ich Traitor. Uruchomił małe urządzenie znalezione w statku Bohaterów. Był to komunikator. - Bohaterowie ruszyli do wioski. - rzekł Traitor. - Bardzo dobrze. - odpowiedział głos z komunikatora. - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Część 3 Rozbiliśmy się na obcej planecie. W innej galaktyce. Traitor uciekł. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się znaleźć kogoś, kto nam pomoże. - Jak długo będziemy jeszcze szli? - zapytał Utier. - Nie narzekaj. - odpowiedział Charlie. - To i tak dobrze, że nie rozbiliśmy się na planecie, na której nic nie ma. - Ale tutaj też nic nie ma. Jesteś pewien, że widziałeś wioskę? - Tak, ale nie wiem dokładnie ile jeszcze będziemy iść. - A nawet jeśli znajdziemy tu kogoś, to na pewno będzie mówił w innym języku. Co wtedy? - John dał nam hełmy z wbudowanym urządzeniem, które rozpozna dany język, nawet, jeśli jest używany w innej galaktyce niż nasza. - A tak w ogóle, Charlie. - wtrąciła Hannah. - To kiedy przelecieliśmy przez portal, od razu powiedziałeś, że to inna galaktyka. Skąd ta pewność? Przecież równie dobrze możemy być w tej części galaktyki, w której nigdy nie byłeś. - Może tak. - powiedział Charlie. - Ale wiem wiele o Planecie Snów. Wiem, jaką moc skrywa świątynia, której tak strzegą Sentilowie. - Nie mów mi, że wierzysz w istnienie Potwora Snów? To przecież tylko ich lokalna legenda. - Być może. Ale nawet jeśli sam Potwór Snów nie istnieje, to w świątyni coś jest. - A skąd tyle wiesz o tej planecie? Co prawda byliśmy tam na trzech misjach, ale raczej nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby dowiadywać się wiele o tej planecie. - Oprócz własnego doświadczeniu i bazy danych Fabryki Bohaterów, dowiedziałem się o tym wszystkim od pewnego byłego złoczyńcy, obecnego sojusznika Fabryki, Fire'a. On był już w świątyni i przeszedł przez portal. Właśnie tam, w innym świecie, stał się tym, kim jest teraz. - Ciekawe. Może był tu, gdzie my teraz? - Kto wie... Nagle Bohaterowie usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Niedaleko dwójka wojowników walczyła ze sobą. Drużyna Beta obserwowała przebieg walki zza wielkiej skały. Walczący wyraźnie różnili się od siebie. Pomarańczowy wojownik walczył w gniewie. Uderzał szybko i bez przemyślanej taktyki. Mimo to, jego siła wyraźnie przewyższała siłę niebieskiej wojowniczki, którą atakował. Bohaterowie wiedzieli, komu pomóc. Charlie wystrzelił ze swojej broni w stronę pomarańczowego, jednak ten zrobił coś, czego Bohaterowie się nie spodziewali. Po prostu pochłonął ognisty pocisk, jakby nigdy nic. Bohaterowie wyszli z ukrycia i ruszyli na niego. To właściwie wystarczyło. Widząc, iż przeciwników jest więcej, wojownik wycofał się. - Jeszcze cię dorwę! - krzyknął do niebieskiej wojowniczki. Bohaterowie podeszli do niej. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała Hannah. - Nie. - odpowiedziała. - Dziękuję za pomoc. - Drobiazg. - rzekł Charlie. - To nasz obowiązek jako Bohaterów. - Kim jesteście? - Drużyna Beta 1. Jesteśmy jedną z wielu drużyn Bohaterów, których zadaniem jest ochrona wszechświata przed różnymi zagrożeniami. - Co?! - zdziwiła się wojowniczka. - Dlaczego widzę was pierwszy raz? I dlaczego nigdy o was nie słyszałam? - Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale jesteśmy z innej galaktyki. Gdy wracaliśmy z ostatniej misji zostaliśmy przeniesieni do tej galaktyki. Nasz statek rozbił się na tej planecie, a złoczyńca, którego złapaliśmy, uciekł. Kiedy spadaliśmy zauważyłem wioskę. I to właśnie do niej się kierowaliśmy. - Mogę was tam zaprowadzić. - zaproponowała wojowniczka. - Tak mogę się wam odwdzięczyć za to, co dla mnie zrobiliście. - Bardzo dziękuję, wojowniczko. - A tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Ceronia. Toa Wody. Część 4 W czasie naszej wędrówki, natknęliśmy się na tutejszą wojowniczkę, Ceronię. W zamian za pomoc obiecała zaprowadzić nas do wioski, której szukaliśmy. - Daleko jeszcze do tej wioski? - zapytał Utier. - Już nie daleko. - odpowiedziała Ceronia. - A dokładnie, to za tym wzgórzem. Bohaterowie dotarli do wzgórza. Stamtąd ujrzeli wioskę, której tyle szukali. Jednak mimo przewidywań Bohaterów, nie była to mała wioska. Było to ogromne miasto. - Witajcie w naszej stolicy. - rzekła Ceronia. - Oto Nowe Atero. Charlie nie mógł uwierzyć, że na tak, wydawałoby się, dziewiczej planecie znajduje się miasto, które mogłoby konkurować z wieloma z jego galaktyki. Przypatrywał się uważnie wszystkim budynkom i mieszkańcom. Wielu z nich było pod pewnymi względami podobnych do Ceronii - z jednej strony przypominali maszyny, a z drugiej byli żywymi, biologicznymi organizmami. Zupełnie jak zwierzęta z planety Quatros. Byli tam również tacy, którzy bardziej przypominali organizmy żywe, a mechaniczni byli tylko w niewielkim stopniu. - Zanim wejdziemy do miasta, załóżcie to. - powiedziała Ceronia podając Bohaterom płaszcze. - Po co nam one? - zapytała Hannah. - Nie jestem pewna, jak mieszkańcy miasta zareagowaliby na roboty z innej galaktyki. - Rozumiem. Bohaterowie zeszli ze wzgórza i pomaszerowali w stronę miasta. *** Trzy postacie szły przez ciemny tunel. - Czy to na pewno dobra droga, Traitor? - zapytała jedna z nich. - Na pewno, Daralu. - odpowiedział były Bohater. - Poison mówił mi, że będzie w miejscu, do którego prowadzi ten tunel. - To znaczy gdzie? Traitor nie odpowiedział. Weszli do pomieszczenia, a właściwie jaskini, w której centrum znajdowało się niewielkie jezioro wypełnione świecącą substancją. Tuż obok niego stał Poison. - Co wam tak długo zajęło? - zapytał z humorem łowca nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi. - Nie igraj ze mną Poison! - rzekł zdenerwowany Daral Maruk. - Lepiej powiedz mi, po co nas tu sprowadziłeś? - Nie denerwuj się, Daral. - wtrąciła trzecia z przybyłych postaci. - Poison wie, co robi. - Dokładnie, Storm. - powiedział Poison. - Spójrzcie na to jezioro. Substancja, która je wypełnia, ma niezwykłe właściwości. W porównaniu z nią, Quaza w Rdzeniach Bohaterów jest niczym. Ta ciecz potrafi zmienić lub zniszczyć każdy obiekt, z którym się zetknie. Może również połączyć dwa w jeden. I to właśnie z tego powodu was tu sprowadziłem. - Chyba nie chcesz nas połączyć?! - wykrzyknął Traitor. - Spokojnie. Nie całkiem o to mi chodziło. Tylko spójrzcie. - Poison wyciągnął niewielki, świecący kamień. - Czy rozpoznajecie ten przedmiot? - Oczywiście. - rzekł Daral. - To Quaza. Każdy doświadczony złoczyńca o tym wie. - Więc patrzcie... - Poison zanurzył swój miecz w jeziorze, a następnie wrzucił do niego kamień. Po chwili wyciągnął miecz, jednak zmieniony - broń przybrała kolor Quazy! - Czekaj, czekaj... - zaczął przywódca piratów. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zaciągnąłeś mnie do innej galaktyki tylko po to, by pokazać mi nową i w dodatku bezużyteczną broń! - Uwierz mi. Ta broń pozwoli mi osiągnąć mój cel. - A co z naszym celem? Czyżbyś zapomniał, że mieliśmy razem zniszczyć Fabrykę Bohaterów? - Wiem, ale musimy to robić krok po kroku. Nie możemy tak po prostu zaatakować Miasta Makuhero. Jest tam zbyt wielu Bohaterów, a Fabryka codziennie tworzy nowych. No, chyba że akurat wszyscy Bohaterowie będą na jakichś ważnych misjach i nie będzie ich w mieście. Wtedy mogłoby nam się udać, ale Fabryka nie jest głupia i nie wyśle wszystkich Bohaterów na misje w tym samym momencie zostawiając swoją kwaterę główną bez obrony. - No ale po co ten miecz?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Daral Maruk. - Nie denerwuj się, Daral. - wtrąciła Storm. - Poison wie, co robi. Część 5 Widok obcego miasta bardzo mnie zaskoczył. Sądziłem, że będzie to niewielka wioska, jednak to zupełnie co innego. Ceronia chciała spotkać się ze swoim towarzyszem, by porozmawiać z nim na temat osoby, z którą walczyła. Od momentu powstania, Nowe Atero było tłocznym miastem. Jego mieszkańcy tworzyli istną mozaikę gatunków i kultur. W tłumie, oprócz niskich istot i podobnych do nich nieco wyższych, można było dojrzeć postacie o czarnych pancerzach i ostrych szponach lub o kolczastych kręgosłupach i wielkich szczękach czy wiele innych, których opisywanie zajęłoby niezwykle wiele czasu. Charlie nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć, że gdzieś może żyć tak różnorodne społeczeństwo, które mimo różnic w wyglądzie, kulturze i zapewne w pochodzeniu, funkcjonuje bez wojen, konfliktów czy poróżnień. Nie było więc dla niego dziwne to, iż kiedy wchodzili do miasta i chodzili między uliczkami, nikt nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi. "Zapewne w tym mieście często pojawia się ktoś nietypowy i mieszkańcy przestali zwracać na to uwagę. - pomyślał Charlie. - To dobrze dla nas, ale również dla Traitora..." Ceronia zaprowadziła Bohaterów do niewielkiego budynku na obrzeżach miasta. Z zewnątrz wyglądał na dość mały i przypominał wiele innych w okolicy. Jedynym, co różniło go od pozostałych była niebieska tkanina z trzema białymi pofalowanymi liniami, zawieszona nad drzwiami. Na pozostałych domach tkanina miała inny kolor i inne symbole. Hannah wysnuła teorię, iż może to być nawiązanie do koloru pancerza danego wojownika, a symbol może przedstawiać element reprezentowany przez danego Toa. Bohaterka bowiem bardzo dobrze pamiętała moment, w którym przeciwnik Ceronii zaabsorbował ognisty pocisk Charlie'ego. - To tutaj. - powiedziała. - To mój dom. Wojowniczka zatrzymała się nagle przy drzwiach. Przez chwilę stała ze zdziwieniem, jednak po upływie kilku sekund uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła drzwi. Po tym powiedziała, jakby do kogoś: - Czy pozwoliłam ci tu wchodzić?! Bohaterowie rozejrzeli się i ujrzeli siedzącego na krześle zielonego wojownika. - Mieliśmy się spotkać i omówić sprawę Mira. - rzekł. - Jednak długo nie przychodziłaś i pomyślałem, że znajdę cię w twoim domu. Kiedy zauważyłem, że cię tu nie ma, postanowiłem poczekać tu na ciebie. Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu? I kim są osoby, które przyprowadziłaś? - Natknęłam się na niego... - odpowiedziała Toa. - Zapewne, gdyby nie ta trójka - tu wskazała na Bohaterów. - nie byłoby mnie tu dziś. Wojownik zaczął przyglądać się trzem postaciom. Po chwili namysły zwrócił się do nich: - Więc... - zaczął. - Kim jesteście? Skąd jesteście? Po co tu jesteście? - Jesteśmy Bohaterami z Fabryki Bohaterów. - odrzekł Charlie. - Być może mi nie uwierzysz, ale jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Nasz statek rozbił się na waszej planecie i próbujemy jakoś go naprawić. Wojownik nieraz słyszał o istotach z innych wymiarów, a kilka razy nawet się na nie natknął. Potrafił więc uwierzyć liderowi Bohaterów. - To oni przepłoszyli Furię. - powiedziała Ceronia. - Ale po kolei... Część 6 Ceronia zaprowadziła nas do swojego domu na obrzeżach miasta. W nim, swoją obecnością zaskoczył nas jej towarzysz. Miał na imię Leiar i również był Toa. Leiar uważnie i z zaciekawieniem słuchał Ceronii opowiadającej o spotkaniu Furii i pomocy Bohaterów. Pojawienie się istot z innego świata mogło być dla niego korzystne. Choć Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę był Furia, powiedzieli, iż mogą pomóc w przechwyceniu tej szalonej istoty. - Ale jak macie zamiar znaleźć Furię? - zapytał Charlie. - Przecież on może być wszędzie. - Właśnie po to nam on. - odpowiedział Leiar wskazując na zwierzę leżące przy jego nogach. Bohaterom, istota ta przypominała trochę ziemskiego psa, tylko, że była mechaniczna. - Co to za zwierzę? - zapytał Utier. - To Tropiciel Energii. - odpowiedział zielony Toa. - Potrafi wytropić każdą istotę, dzięki wykrywaniu pozostawianego przez nią niepowtarzalnego śladu energii. - No to na co jeszcze czekamy? - pytała zniecierpliwiona Hannah. - Ceronia walczyła z nim, więc jest na niej pełno jego śladów. Możemy znaleźć go nawet teraz! Pozostali wiedzieli, że Bohaterka ma rację. Zwierzę złapało trop, więc szybko wyruszyli. Będąc daleko od miasta, niedaleko miejsca ich ostatniej walki, zatrzymali się. Powodem postoju nie było jednak zgubienie tropu przez Tropiciela. Był nim pojedynek dwóch postaci - pomarańczowego wojownika oraz masywnej, ubranej w czarny pancerz istoty. W pierwszej Bohaterowie od razu poznali Furię. Nie wiedzieli jednak, kim był ten drugi. Jednak Toa zareagowali od razu. - Makuta?! - krzyknął zaskoczony Leiar. - Oni jeszcze istnieją?! - Nie jest dobrze! - zaniepokoiła się Ceronia. - Jeśli nie przerwiemy tej walki, możemy stracić Furię! Toa Wody miała rację. Oglądając tę bitwę, można było łatwo zauważyć, który z walczących jest potężniejszy. I, na nieszczęście dla dwójki Toa, nie był nim Furia. Makuta wyraźnie przewyższał go pod względem siły, zdolności i mocy. Mimo to, szalony wojownik nadal atakował, tnąc swoim kolczastym mieczem. Nie dawało to wiele, przeciwnik nic nie robił sobie z takich ataków. Tak jak oszalały Toa, i on ciął swoimi ostrzami, próbując wyrządzić krzywdę przeciwnikowi. Jednak jemu się udawało. Furia miał już kilka ran, a walcząc dalej ich liczba mogłoby się zwiększyć. - I po co się chowacie, Toa? - powiedział Makuta. - Myślicie, że was nie widzę? Toa nie mieli zamiaru się chować. Musieli przecież przerwać ten pojedynek. Czując energię Furii, psowate Rahi lekko wychyliło się. Makuta dostrzegł je i na chwilę znieruchomiał. Jego przeciwnik postanowił to wykorzystać. Jego miecz zapłonął, a on ruszał na wroga. Nie był to jednak dobry pomysł. Get, bo tak miała na imię czarna postać, uderzył dłonią w rękę napastnika, wytrącając z niej broń. Następnie szybkim ruchem chwycił go za głowę. - Ktoś pozwolił ci przeszkadzać? - warknął Makuta. Ceronia drgnęła. Nie mogła tak stać i patrzeć, jak członek nieistniejącego już Bractwa miażdży głowę jej towarzyszowi. Wiedziała jednak, że nawet z pomocą Leiara i trójki przybyszów, nie da mu rady. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuła się bezsilna. Makuta zauważył jej wahanie i postanowił je wykorzystać. Wiedział, jak mógł wyjść z tej sytuacji najkorzystniej. Puścił głowę swojego przeciwnika, teleportował się za niego i chwycił go w swoim silnym uścisku. - Więc to o niego wam chodzi... - zaczął Makuta przysuwając swoje ostrze do szyi pomarańczowego Toa. - Właściwie nic nie zyskam na zabijaniu jego czy was. Możemy jednak zawrzeć pewien układ... - Układ?! - zdenerwował się Leiar. - Jesteśmy Toa, nie wchodzimy w układy z Makuta! - Błagam... Czy naprawdę nadal musimy to robić? Bractwo Makuta przeminęło, Teridax też. Nie musimy być wrogami. Zwłaszcza, że proponuję wam coś, na czym skorzystamy wszyscy... - Słucham. - To bardzo proste. Ja oddam wam tego szaleńca, a wy dacie mi waszego Tropiciela. - Chyba zwar... - Leiar nie dokończył. - Zgadzamy się. - przerwała mu Ceronia. - Co?! - krzyknął zaskoczony Leiar. - Chcesz robić interesy z Makutą?! - Leiar, opamiętaj się. - pouczyła go Toa Wody. - Tamte czasy minęły. - I podała Getowi smycz Tropiciela. Get chwycił ją, a Furię odepchnął w stronę Bohaterów. Później odwrócił się i bez słowa poszedł przed siebie. - Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem Makuta... - powiedział do siebie Toa Powietrza. Dwójka Toa szybko podbiegła do leżącego Furii i podniosła go. - Jest w złym stanie! - krzyknął Leiar. - Trzeba go jak najszybciej zabrać do miasta! Nagle Bohaterowie coś usłyszeli. Był to głos, którego nie spodziewali się usłyszeć w innym wymiarze. - Idźcie sami. - rzekł Charlie. - Ale jak to? - zdziwiła się Ceronia. - Przecież mieliśmy wam pomóc w powrocie do waszego świata. - To już nie aktualne. Wracajcie do swojego miasta. Jeśli nam się teraz nie powiedzie, wrócimy do was. Niebieska Toa wiedziała, że zadawanie kolejnych pytań na nic się nie zda. Razem z Leiarem odwrócili się i zaczęli nieść Furię z powrotem do Nowego Atero. Kiedy Toa znaleźli się daleko, Bohaterowie podbiegli do pobliskiej skały, zza której słyszeli znajomy głos. I faktycznie, ku ich zdziwieniu, całkiem niedaleko stał nie kto inny jak Poison! Co gorsza nie był sam. Towarzyszyły mu jeszcze trzy osoby. Nie byłoby to aż tak dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, iż ta trójka to nie nikt inny jak Strom, Daral Maruk i Traitor! Część 7 Co Poison robi w innym wymiarze? A co najważniejsze, dlaczego Storm i Daral Maruk mu towarzyszą? Pustynia nie jest dobrym miejscem poszukiwań. Poison wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Już od kilku godzin przekopywał ją w poszukiwaniu czegoś... - Poison, jesteś pewien, że klucze tu są? - zapytał niecierpliwie Daral. - Szukamy ich już od dłuższego czasu. Jak na razie, jedyne co znaleźliśmy, to trochę bezwartościowego złomu i to dziwne berło. I to chyba jedyna wartościowa rzecz tutaj. - Nie denerwuj się, Daral. - uspokoiła go Storm. - Poison wie, co robi. - Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy tkwię w innym wymiarze i nic z tego nie mam! A ty ciągle powtarzasz, że on wie, co robi! Skąd niby ta pewność?! Łowca nie zwracał uwagi na narzekania przywódcy piratów. Od początku wiedział, że sojusz z nim nie będzie łatwy. Był jednak świadomy, że jeśli ich plan się powiedzie, Fabryka Bohaterów może upaść. I nie tylko ona... - Nie marudź... - powiedział w końcu Poison. - Mój plan działa. - Jaki znowu plan? - zdziwił się Daral. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że przybycie tu było zwykłym zrywem? Nie, takie akcje nigdy się nie powodzą. - A czy twój plan przewidział, że nie znajdziemy tego, po co tu przybyliśmy? - Oczywiście. - Poison zaczął mówić głośniej. - Przewidziałem też, że trójka Bohaterów będzie się nam przyglądać w chwili kopania. - Co?! - Daral zaczął nerwowo ruszać głową szukając wzrokiem Bohaterów. - Obserwują nas od jakiegoś czasu. No dalej... Możecie wyjść z ukrycia. Wiem, że tam jesteście. Poison nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Przerwał kopanie, wstał i odwrócił się. Następnie wyciągnął swoją Wyrzutnię Meteorytów, wycelował w pobliską skałę i strzelił. Miał rację. Za głazem byli Bohaterowie i to nie inni, jak jego dawni towarzysze. Zanim zdążyli oni coś zrobić, Łowca wystrzelił ze swojego miotacza. Bohaterowie zrobili unik, a pocisk trafił w podłożę. Wybuch wyniósł dwa niewielkie przedmioty zakopane w ziemi w powietrze. Właśnie o to chodziło Poisonowi - właśnie po nie tu przybył. Łowca szybko skoczył w ich stronę i zgarnął je. Wtedy nieoczekiwanie Hannah rzuciła się w jego stronę - jeśli Poison czegoś szukał, to nie mogło to służyć niczemu dobremu. Bohaterce nie udało się jednak zabrać mu ich. Poison unieruchomił ją swoim jadem i zamachnął się mieczem. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, nie trafił jej. Zamiast tego jego miecz wbił się w rdzeń Charlie'ego, który osłonił dziewczynę swoim ciałem. Dzięki wcześniejszemu połączeniu z Quazą miecz łowcy był zdolny przebić Rdzeń Bohatera. Hannah i Utier patrzyli na to ze strachem. Ich przyjaciel umierał na ich oczach, a oni nie mogli w żaden sposób go uratować. Utier wiedział, że jeśli nie chce być następny musi uciekać. Prędko wbiegł do statku złoczyńców. Działanie jadu minęło, dzięki czemu Hannah mogła do niego dołączyć. Ucieczka to jedyna możliwość w tej sytuacji, nawet, jeśli oznaczała zostawienie towarzysza. Epilog Postacie *Charlie Jar *Hannah Gray *Utier Under *Traitor *Daral Maruk *Poison *Storm *Ceronia *Furia *Leiar *Get *Tropiciel Energii Zobacz Też *Zapisy